


4 People Who Saw and 1 Who Observed

by nottoolateforthegame



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, pre John Watson/Mary Morstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/pseuds/nottoolateforthegame
Summary: 4 people who saw signs of the love between Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, and 1 who observed and recognized it for what it was.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 52
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Winter 2019





	4 People Who Saw and 1 Who Observed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VTsuion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/gifts).



> Thank you sanspatronymic for the beta help.

He spotted them across the park. His carriage was parked at the top of a slope, giving him a better vantage point to view walking paths below. He was waiting for an associate, who would have no choice but to  approach from one of the two paths leading to the carriage from below, giving Mycroft the advantage of observing the man unseen for the duration of his arrival. 

His attention was caught by a familiar, if not oft-heard, laugh. He leaned forward slightly to better peer out the window and spotted them--his brother and that Watson fellow strolling arm in arm on the nearest path, heading in the direction of his carriage. 

Watson  was clearly regaling his brother with some amusing anecdote. His brother  watched Watson raptly, mouth curved in  a smile . Watson had his head tilted up to face his brother, free arm gesticulating in the air as if to emphasize whatever he was saying. Neither man paid heed to the path ahead of them-instead each was focused entirely on the other.

Mycroft narrowed his eyes. There was something there, something teasing at the back of his mind about the picture they painted. Watson’s face was bright, his  amusement and happiness practically poured from his face. His brother was equally as amused, body turned slightly towards Watson as he chortled at whatever it was the other man said. 

Mycroft was drawn from his observations by a rapping at the opposite window from where he peered.

Damnation! He had missed his opportunity to observe Ludwig's arrival. He frowned, setting aside the annoyance that was his younger brother and turning his mind to more important matters. 

* * *

She nudged the open door wider with her elbow as she stepped into the warm sitting room. She paused inside there, assessing which surface was clean enough to set the tea tray upon. She decided the end table would have to do, as the table and desk were both covered in an array of paperwork, discarded disguises and other detritus related to the case her tenants had been involved in for the last week. 

Mr Holmes and Dr Watson were stood at Mr Holmes's desk, hunched over some papers. Mr Holmes was leaning into Dr Watson's space, arm extended to point out some, no doubt, important detail to Dr Watson. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but the low murmur of their voices carried across the room. As she watched, Mr Holmes lifted his arm and placed his hand low against Dr Watson's back, fingers splayed wide. His mouth was practically against Dr Watson’s ear as he finished speaking.

Dr Watson knocked his shoulder against Mr Holmes, replying to Mr Holmes with a laugh and an affectionate shake of the head before they both turned to face her.

"Mrs Hudson. Tea is just what we need to refresh ourselves before we must venture out again!" Dr Watson declared with a smile aimed at her. 

She tutted and fussed with the tea for a moment before turning an admonishing look upon the two men. 

"I do hope this investigation of yours will be finished soon. It’s nearly impossible to clean around this mess."

"Not to worry, Mrs Hudson, we're certain to be finished soon enough. And we'll do our best to clear this mess out."

She  tidied up a bit around them as Mr Holmes explained the case developments. She was pleased to see both men eating heartily, even if Mr Holmes was stealing his bites from Dr Watson's plate.

* * *

He hurried up the stairs, flinging open the door and gasping for air as he bent in half. 

He must've surprised Mr Holmes and Dr Watson, for they both jumped from where they had been standing together near the fireplace. Billy noticed how flushed Dr Watson was as he retreated to his chair. Mr Holmes crossed the room to stand in front of Billy.

"Mr Holmes, you said I should let you know right away if anyone went in that house. Well, a man and a woman arrived on a carriage and used keys to get in. The man was tall with dark hair, dressed nice-like. Couldn't see much of the woman because she had widow's weeds on."

"Thank you Billy. First thing tomorrow I'll have several messages for you to deliver. Be back here right after breakfast." 

Holmes turned on his heel and strode to the  stairs . Billy turned to leave as Dr Watson stood and followed Mr Holmes. Billy heard Mr Holmes's voice rumble down the stairs as he left, but didn't hear Dr Watson's response as a door opened and closed. He hurried down to the kitchen, mind focused on nabbing a cold supper before heading to bed.

* * *

He rapped on the door impatiently. Mr Holmes was meant to have met him downstairs some fifteen minutes past. When the door swung open to reveal Dr Watson, his complaint against Holmes's tardiness was stalled by his surprise.

"Oh! Dr Watson. Have I mixed up the rooms? I was certain the man at the front desk said Mr Holmes was in 201." 

Dr Watson smiled amiably at him.

"Not at all Baynes-we've adjoining rooms. Holmes is running behind and deduced it was you at the door and bid me to answer."

Baynes looked over Watson's shoulder to find Holmes emerging from the other room through the open door between the two rooms, adjusting his wrist cuffs as he strode past the trail of discarded clothes and rumpled bed to snatch up a jacket off the only chair in the room. Holmes frowned when it seemed to get stuck part way up his arms, tugging it back off before grabbing the jacket that had been beneath it, sliding it on easily.

"Watson, do be certain to follow the instructions exactly as I laid them out for you. It's vital that Mrs Eversham arrive precisely at the specified time."

"Of course, Holmes. I am certain we will be exactly where we need to be, when we need to be." Watson retorted.

Baynes turned away, eager to get on with the night. He missed entirely as Watson strode to the chair and picked up the discarded jacket, sliding it on as they finished their goodbyes.

* * *

She watched his face carefully as he spoke of his latest adventure with Watson. She didn't understand how no one else had noticed yet. It was so obvious. The way Watson lit up at the mere mention of Holmes. The way Holmes's hand lingered just a little too long on Watson's shoulder. The moments of silence as the two communicated entirely with their eyes. 

The two were clearly in love. Whether they had acted on those affections or not, she neither knew nor cared, but their love burned deep and bright for any who cared to observe. She waited patiently as Holmes bid Watson goodbye and Watson resettled in the chair across from her.

"Ms Morstan. I am sorry Holmes couldn't stay."

"Really, Dr Watson, I don't mind. Truth to tell, I wouldn't mind having your undivided attention for myself."

Watson flashed a flirtatious smile, and Mary dimpled back at him.

"Do you know, Dr Watson, I believe the two of us could come out of this situation with a quite agreeable arrangement, no matter the resolution of this Agra business."

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered if Mary knew about Holmes/Watson and was happy to marry Watson anyway-giving them some semblance of safety and herself what freedoms she could have as a woman married to a man who was otherwise occupied.


End file.
